Revenge is bitter sweet
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Raped, tortured, and left for dead this young women will do anything to seek revenge. Even if it cost her own soul. Now she and her butler will hunt down the five men who did her wrong and make them pay for thier sins.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello to all my fellow demons. This is my very first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. I apologize in advance if I get the plot of the show wrong for I have only seen season 2. And that is not very much to go on. I hope that if you see any mistakes plz tell me. I want to get better. So if you see something wrong PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading the story. Hope you enjoy**_

_**- Loverofmalec**_

* * *

Stephanie woke up to the sound of her butler calling her to wake. She slowly got up and swung one leg over the side of her bed. When she placed her feet on the cold wooden floor it made her shiver. She yawned and awaited for Claude to come to her room and dress her. Only a few short seconds passed until Claude was standing over her.

" Good morning Mistress." came the smooth voice of Claude Faustus. Stephanie Wintermatel and Claude Faustus made a deal what seem a long time ago. She was only 15 when they made the deal. Her whole family including her were kidnapped. Her two sisters who were nine and ten, and three brothers who were eight, eleven, and twelve were raped right in front of her. She was fourteen at the time. They did the same to her and every now and then she would wake up screaming. They didn't do that to her parents,they got torured. From hits to cutting off their fingers. There was no way to stop it. Stephanie knew that there was nothing in her power to stop what had happened to her and her family. Yet now the tables had turned and she is the one with the power.

" What is my schedule for the day Claude?" asked a still very sleepy Stephanie.

" Today at 7:30 you will be attending the annual Winter Ball at the Sullivan Estate, but before that you must get prepared, for the Ball is themed." replied Claude as he slowly removed her shirt to expose her naked tan skin.

They said nothing more until Stephanie stretched her hand out and gave it to Claude. He took in gently in his hand and took her only ring from out of the nightstand.

The ring was stainless steel. A pure white diamond was in the center. Vines wrapped themselves around the priceless stone. He slid the ring onto her finger. Fitting perfectly.

Stephanie rose and took the red blood stilettos that were at the end of her bed. She walked towards the full length mirror. She stood in front of it. The mirror reflected back a tall elegant women of 18. Her hair was brown, wavy, and full. Puffing around her temples. Bangs grazed her left eyebrow, a pencil skirt at mid-thie showing off her tanned legs. A red silk button shirt covered her upper body. Three buttons were undone to show very noticeable cleavage.

She slipped on the heals that added around seven inches to her already tall frame. She was 5/6 and to many women that did not suit them. She walked away and the sound of confidence clicks of her heels followed after her. Stephanie entered the bathroom to finish freshening up.

Meanwhile, her butler left the room with out a sound. He walked down the hallway. The walls, half red velvet fabric, the other was of a light tan wood.

The walls were decorated with paintings. Old as well as new. Many were of well known painters such as Picasso and Van Goth. Even if many of the paintings were fakes it gave the mansion an elegant feel.

Claude made it to the stairs and jumped on the railing. Sliding smoothly on the polish wood. All the house has the half velvet, half wood walls. The furniture was old fashion. They seemed all to be from the 1800's.

He made it to the kitchen, and began to place the food at the head of a long dark oak table. At the head was a plate of pancakes with butter dripping from its edges. Three pieces of bacon were placed on a small plate next to the pancakes.

Click, Click

Came the warning of the arrival of his Mistress.

" So, Claude may I ask what you have readied for me. I'm starving." spoke Ms. Wintermantel.

The demon pushed his glasses further up his nose. Afterwards, raked his fingers through his black hair.

" Today Mistress, you will be having you favorite. Pancakes with butter and bacon." replied Claude.

She stood there at the door way for a few seconds. Then took a few long strides and sat on the throne like chair.

With unnatural speed Claude vanished from Stephanie's sight leaving her alone in the dinning hall. Peppering for the day ahead.

Fifteen minutes. That was the exact time it took Stephanie to eat her morning meal. When she was done she wiped any excess grease from her lips, with the napkin that she found under her plate. She pulled out a small compact mirror that she always made Claude keep by every meal she had, to make sure that her make-up was flawless. When you are a women trying to get the 5 men that destroyed your family you had to look your best. You don't know who might notice you.

A pair of gold piercing eyes popped into her mind. She quickly shook that thought from her mind. Knowing that if he knew he would take that as a weakness and most likely kill her. For if she was him that would be the same action that she would take on a situation of that type.

She stood up and drank the last few drops of the coffee that the monster had given her.

Monster. She never saw Claude as a monster. Yet that was what he was. He was what parents told there children to behave. He was the one that scared countless women. Making them scream for someone to kill the ugly the "dangerous" spider. It was a very interesting topic to think of, but her train of thought was interrupted when she blinked a few times to see that she was already at her front door. With her hand on the cold brass knob.

She must have walked towards the car that see knew Claude was waiting for her in without noticing.

She looked around once more, still at a lost for words at how she got to the front door.

Stephanie opened the door to be blinded by the sudden brightness. She looked down at her self to see if she had her pursue. She did not. She gave the driver her index finder to tell him that she was going to be one moment longer.

" Mistress, your bag awaits you in the car." Claude said as he spotted Stephanie turn around to retrieve her bag that was no longer in the mansion. She turned around and said nothing to Claude as he held the door for her. He held the door and closed it when she was ready. He walked around the car and entered the car to sit in the seat next her.

As he told the driver were to go, Stephanie searched in her bag. She then pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Small compared to all the others in New York.

" So what will the theme of the ball be?" asked Stephanie after 15 minutes of silence.

Claude noticed that as Stephanie shifted, her skirt rode up higher on her thighs, and her cleavage became much more noticeable. The driver who seem to have his eyes on his Mistress than on the road itself seem to notice Claude giving him a death glare. He immediately however ripped his gaze from the driver and looked at Stephanie who was staring out the window.

" It seems that the theme will be masquerade. We will have to purchase a ball gown and a mask."

" Will the men be there?" asked Stephanie in a dead serious voice. Claude only nodded in response.

" Good...good."

* * *

_**Well hello again. Just a quick note to anyone who is not in to reading smut I warn you that in this story there will be smut. Do not worry for I will warn you in advance. **_

_**Once again if you see and error please tell. I want to get better. Also if I get the contract between Stephanie and Claude wrong please tell me.**_

_**P.S I would love to read some reviews. So come on take the time and leave me a review. Good or Bad. But preferably good your choice. **_

_**-loverofmalec **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello to all my fellow demons. This is my very first attempt at a Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. I apologize in advance if I get the plot of the show wrong for I have only seen season 2. And that is not very much to go on. I hope that if you see any mistakes plz tell me. I want to get better. So if you see something wrong PM me or leave a review. Thank you for reading the story. Hope you enjoy**_

**_WARNING THERE WILL BE SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

_**- LastTimelordChild**_

* * *

Stephanie Prov :)

The day was long and uneventful. And now she was stuck in a very large room with perverted married old men that always looked at her cleavage when they spoke to her. "Claude, sweetheart in getting really board do you mind getting me a drink. Preferably alcohol base." Stephanie said as she walked. Claude walked in the opposite detection with a "As you wish mistress."

She maneuvered her way through all the socializing middle age bodies. Some we're her age, but either they were turning their back to her in jealousy or they couldn't keep their eyes off her and were undressing her with their eyes. How cute they thought that had a chance with her.

Stephanie stood in front of a large window admiring her reflection. The golden silk that clung to her tan skin gave of a shimmer in the in the light. The shimmering powder that she put on her skin only added to the effect. The dress was long and elegant it had a low-cut forcing Stephanie to go to the party with no undergarments. She wasn't complaining though. The dress had a slit running up her entire right leg. Her hair was up and being held in place by purl tipped clips. The mask she wore was the same colour like her dress. It was simple.

"Mistress your drink." Claude said dangerously close to Stephanie's ear. She turned around and took the glass of vine from his hand. "The man who you were looking forward to meeting is coming."

Stephanie hum in anticipation as she drank the wine letting the fruity flavours swim in her mouth.

"I do hope this goes to plan. I would be ever so crossed if I had to get my hands dirty." Said Stephanie after a few minutes. "If I may interrupt Mistress you would not be the one with the dirty hands in this situation." Claude spoke with a smirk on his lips, but before Stephanie could spit out a come back and have the little spat that would have gone between them continue a tall man with a military cut came to view.

His face had an ugly scar running down his left brow. The story behind that scar was the only reason that Stephanie puffed out her chest and puckered her lips. To Claude she look like hell on high heels.

"Hello Miss. I couldn't help, but notice that you had run low on you drink. What would you say if I got you another one and you repay me with a dance?" Said the man. Stephanie looked him up and down. She raised an eyebrow and laughed, she moved over to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would be flattered." She said in a sex filled voice. The man swallowed and looked at her. His pupils were blown and you could see the dent that was forming in his pants.

"How about you take to get my drink?" She slid her hand in the man's jacket. He was so distracted that he forgot to ask for her name. "Follow me baby."

They began to walk away. The man's hand was at the small of Stephanie back and starting to lower as they disappeared from view. Claude started to follow them keeping a safe distance. His eyes narrowed when he saw the pair dancing. The we're as close as they could get on the dance floor. The man had his hand on her hip drawing little circles with his middle finger. Stephanie had her hand in his jacket. Every time there was a turn to the dance Stephanie would take to chance to press her self against the man and rub her breasts on the man's chest.

Claude was starting to get very angry. For when he made contracts he was very possessive of that person. And he wanted to rip the head of that man who was so close to his mistress.

"You my lady are one beautiful women and one amazing dancer. But it is killing me to know what you look like with out that dress." Said the man who was now rubbing his erection in between Stephanie's legs. She let out a fake moan.

"Follow me dear." She whispered in his ear. Taking his ear lobe in her mouth. The man let out a little wine and started to rub against her more forcefully.

She took his hand and led him away from the ball room to the nearest bath room.

When there the man shoved Stephanie up against the now closed-door. He cupped her breast in his hand squeezing lightly. He kissed her and shoved his tongue down her throat. Stephanie wrapped her long legs around his waist and frantically rubbed her pussy on his clothed erection. He moaned a loud deep moan. Picking her up and seating her on the sink. He moved one hand to her hair and making the pins that took hours to place in her hair fall out. Poor Claude he worked so hard thought Stephanie.

The other hand started to take off the dress that Stephanie was wearing. In a few seconds she was on the sink with her hair loose and completely naked. The head of the sink dug in her skin forcing her to buck into the man who had no idea how to pleasure her. She just wished that her demon would hurry she was getting hungry.

"I'm going to destroy that pink,hot pussy." Said the man as her jammed two finger in her vagina and started to forcefully push in and out. Stephanie would lie if she said she didn't like this. She started to moan and pant as he continued his masturbation.

"Oh ya fuck me hard baby." He stopped started to undo his pants. Stephanie started to take the top part of his cloths off. When he was ready he took his prick and positioned it at Stephanie's entrance. He snaked his arms around the girls waist and jammed his prick in to her. She bit his neck and started to meet him trust for trust. At times like these she would think of someone that worked for her. His long arms wrapping around her waist and his gold eyes pricing hers. She was so into the fantasy that when she look at the man she didn't see him she saw Claude pounding in to her with no mercy. Then she was finally moaning for real. She took his face in her hand and kissed him with a passion. He pinched one of her nipples and she arched her back making her nipples rub up against Claude's chest the friction was amazing. Pressure was building in her pussy warning her that she was close to an organism.

Claude was in the other side of the door hearing every single sound. He heard the sound of Stephanie moaning out profanities. He heard grunts from the older man who was fucking his mistress. Then her heard the sentence that was singling for him to take action.

"Yes, yes harder im so close!" Screamed Stephanie. He open the door to see the man covered in sweat trusting into his mistress who bit the man's neck so hard that the smell of blood was overpowering his senses. She pulled back and licked the blood from her teeth. She looked at her demon as she had an organism. Her walls clenching around the man's prick. She didn't even break eye contact.

The spider pulled out a needle with a blue liquid. As fast as lighting Claude pushed the needle into the man's neck. Who immediately passed out on top of Stephanie. She looked Claude panting.

"Take him off of me." She said. The spider closed the door and picked up the man with ease. He looked at his mistress. Her body shined from her body makeup and from the sweat. She closed her eyes."Claude give me you jacket." He did as he was told. He gave it to her and she put it on and snuggled into the warmth.

"What do you wish I do with him my lady?" He asked as he continued to look at her. Her eyes still shut. "Well I want you to torture him until he gives you the name that I want. Then I want you to rip of every single one his nails. Torture him some more then you can have your way with him, but at the end of it all I was him dead. Give him the most painful death imaginable." She said.

"I would be my pleasure."

Stephanie got dressed and left within the hour was at her home in two. Claude left through the back shoving the unconscious man in the back of the car naked.

* * *

_**Well hello again. Just a quick note to anyone who is not in to reading smut I warn you that in this story there will be smut like you just read. Do not worry for I will warn you in advance like I did in the beginning.**_

_**Once again if you see and error please tell. I want to get better. Also if I get the contract between Stephanie and Claude wrong please tell me.**_

_**P.S I would love to read some reviews. So come on and leave me a review. Good or Bad. But preferably good your choice. **_

_**- LastTimelordChild**_


End file.
